


Campfire Meetings

by Little_Sailor_JD



Category: One Piece
Genre: Birthday Present, Camping AU, Fluff, M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 06:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4595982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Sailor_JD/pseuds/Little_Sailor_JD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Law detests camping - but maybe it's not all bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Campfire Meetings

            Law had never in his life been camping before. He detested the whole notion of it, and never had wanted to go. Yet, here he was, wrapped in a hoodie and another blankets, next to a fire in the middle of the woods. He was quite disgruntled about it as well.

            Around him were four complete strangers, and his best friend, Penguin. They were all laughing and carrying on with each other, while he sat off by himself. The only good thing about this trip, he decided, was that he  _finally_  got to meet Penguin’s elusive boyfriend that he had heard so much about. If he was honest with himself, that was really the entire reason he came along. After all, he needed to make sure this guy was good for his friend. He discovered that they were actually great for each other within only a half an hour. Now, he had nothing to occupy himself with as he sat, miserable, staring into the fire.

 

            “Hey,” he gruff voice said, breaking Law’s concentration on the bright flames. “Why ya mopin’?”

            A frowned crossed the blunet’s face as he turned to the person who had plopped down beside him. Law vaguely recalled that he was called Eustass something-or-other.

            “I do not  _mope_ ,” he frowned. “I’m merely…watching the flames.”

            The redhead grinned at him. “’En ya won’ be too mad at m’fer chattin’ ya up, hu?”

            Law was slightly taken aback, but he shrugged. “I suppose not. Why would you want to talk to me?”

 

            “Cuz yer cute an’ I wanna talk ta ya?” He tilted his head in a questioning way.

            “Me? Cute? Please,” he laughed. “No, I’m not.”

            “Yeah ya are. Yer real cute.”

            Golden eyes rolled as a huff left him. That Eustass was a charmer, Law would give him that.

            “Alright, dear Eustass,” he murmured, quite amused. “If I am ‘cute’, as you say, then why on earth did you wait this long to come and talk to me?”

            “Cuz I was getting’ ‘e gusto ta c’m’ an’ talk ta ya,” he admitted sheepishly. “Ya seemed kinda pissed, so I was waitin’ fer ya ta get a better moon on ya, but ‘en I got impatient.”

            Law merely laughed at this. “Really? And how will I know if you’re patient enough for a relationship?”

            “Well, cuz I only did it now cuz I was ‘fraid ‘at I wouldn’ talk ta ya at all if I didn’ do it now.”

 

            “…really?” Law asked softly, face flushing. Even if it was just a line… it made his heart race a little.

            “Yeah…heard ‘bout’cha lots fr’m Pen, an’ well…yer reputation’s a bit… makes a guy nervous ta ‘pproach ya,” Kidd muttered, rubbing the back of his neck. “Jus’…yer real cute an’ I know I ain’ real good with words an’ shit..” he trailed off after that, biting his lip.

            Law merely chuckled at that. Well, that certainly wasn’t what he expected to hear. It was..cute. And honest in a way he found refreshing.

 

            “So,” he began. “If you’re so interested in me, how have I never heard of you?”

            Eustass laughed – a sound that made Law’s heart lighten – and shook his head. “’M reputation ain’ ‘e best…kinda asked n’b’dy ta say nuthin’.”

            “Really? Are you a criminal or something?”

            “…not ‘xactly. I ain’ done nuthin’ really wrong. Jus’ a lotta misunderstandin’s.”

            “Have you ever killed someone?”

            “Wha’?! Nah!” He snorted. “Never thought’a ‘at!”

            Law chuckled. “Then we’ve got no issue. I’m Trafalgar Law, by the way.”

            “’M Eustass Kidd,” he grinned. “Now, how ‘bout I get’cha a drink?”

 

* * *

 

            A few hours, a large meal, and a sunset later, everyone was quite happily snuggled up together. Pen and Killer, as he was called, had snuggled up on a rather large chair together, while the other two had already gone to bed. Law and Kidd were laughing and chatting quietly to one another. The night was cold, but the fire was hot and the alcohol helped fight off the chill.

 

            “Hey,” Penguin said as he addressed everyone. “Are you two going to be up for awhile?”

            “Yeah, I will,” Kidd nodded. “Ya’s goin’ ta bed?”  
            “Yeah,” the small bird smiled as he stood. Killer stood behind him. “G’night, guys.”

            “Night,” both Kidd and Law called, then waited for the tent to zip shut before they began to quietly converse again. Though, not long passed before the blunet began to fall asleep in his chair.

 

            “Oi,” Kidd chuckled as he nudged the other gently. “If yer tired, ya should go ta sleep.”

            “Well…Penguin sort of took Killer into the tent we were sharing…,” Law paused for a yawn. “I guess I’ll sleep in the car or something.”

            “Bull. Go sleep in m’tent,” the redhead snorted.

            “W-what?”  
            “Dun w’rry. I’ll sleep in ‘e truck bed,” he offered. “M’ sleepin’ bag’s real warm, so ya got no w’rry’a bein’ cold ‘er nuthin’.”

            “…are you sure?”

            “Yeah, ‘m sure. Go on. I’ll see ya in’e mornin’,” Kidd smiled as he leaned back into his chair.

            “…alright. Thank you.” Law stood and tossed his empty plastic cup into the fire. “…good night.”

            “Nigh’,” he murmured, watching the other go. He was a little sad to see the other go, but he didn’t want Law to suffer from a lack of sleep. He already looked like he didn’t get enough anyways. The zipper closed on the tent and he let out a soft sigh. Suddenly, the night seemed very lonesome.

 

            Kidd dozed for a little while as the fire started to die. He finished his drink and stoof, ready to try and find a blanket or something for him in the truck. He heard a tent zip open, and it made him turn to see if he could borrow something off of whomever emerged, but he didn’t expect to see Law.

            “Hey… whaddya doin’ ‘wake?” He asked softly.

            “Couldn’t sleep,” Law mumbled. He walked over to the redhead and wrapped his arms around the other’s waist. He stood on his tiptoes and pressed a gentle kiss to the taller’s painted lips.

            “Wha-?” Kidd was rather shocked at the hug and even more so at the kiss. He froze before the shock wore off and he gently wrapped his arms around Law.

           

            Their lips moved slowly against the other’s, merely an experimental, see-if-this-is-okay sort of kiss. But that didn’t stop how good it felt. However, before Kidd could even think of deepening it, Law pulled away. They stared at each other for a few moments. Then Law spoke.

            “Come to bed?”            
            “Yeah, okay,” he said softly, licking his lips.

            Law smiled and took Kidd’s hand, pulling him towards the tent. As his hands went for the zipper, he decided that there was more than just one good thing that came from this little trip. In fact, this was the best thing that could have ever happened.


End file.
